


El Sin Respeto

by LazyPerfectionist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPerfectionist/pseuds/LazyPerfectionist
Summary: wrote this for user Mayumi based on a comment on my other fic and got uhhh... a little carried awayAnyway tl;dr this is literally just smut with no plot, enjoy :)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 112





	El Sin Respeto

**Author's Note:**

> We thirsty outchea

Sundays were for chores.

Unwashed dishes and dirty laundry had been piling up in the past two weeks as you had been occupied by lengthening days at work and fast-approaching final exams. It was late evening now, and you had finally caught up on most of your home cleaning, with your only remaining task to fold your clothing, still crisp and warm from the dryer. Your eyes were glued to the television as you organized shirts, pants, skirts, underwear, only to be interrupted by the sound of your phone ringing.

Hisoka. 

‘Hello?” You answered, your voice higher than usual and your heart fluttering just a bit. It had been more than a month since you’d last seen him, and coincidentally that had been the last time you’d been intimate. You missed him and were absolutely strung-out; there was nothing you wanted more than for him to come over, but you didn’t want to have to ask.

Fortunately for you, he could almost hear the expectation in your voice.

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, kitten. Make sure you’re pretty for me.”

You could feel yourself flushing from your face to the space between your legs. Five minutes. You took the fastest shower you could - no time to shave - and pulled out a set of lingerie you’d bought on a whim. You wanted to be sexy. Maybe if you were drop dead gorgeous, this time he’d stay…

When he walked through the door just minutes later, you were still folding laundry while sitting on the couch, pretending to act casual despite the fact that you were now clad in a crimson peekaboo bra with only a thin line covering your nipples, matching crotchless panties and stiletto heels - just for good measure. 

You let him approach you from behind and land soft kisses on your neck before whispering into your ear, so close his lips caressed the soft cartilage, sending a ripple of pleasure down your body.

“Daddy’s home.” 

His voice was low and sultry, and you turned quickly to face him from where he stood behind the back of the couch, where he greeted you with his lips on yours. You took no time allowing his tongue to explore your mouth, and you pressed your hands on both sides of his face, then moved your arms around his neck as you stood up on the furniture to deepen the kiss.

He pulled you deftly into his arms, and with your legs hooked around his waist, you could feel him start to swell in response to you. Excited, your hand left his neck to travel down his pants to assess the goods. His lips curled into a smile against yours, and he hoisted you onto the counter, where you sat expectantly, already in a love-drunk haze from your intense makeout session, as he pulled his pants off hastily. 

You looked greedily at his member, throbbing and ready to give you attention, but when you reached out for him to lower you back onto it, he shook his head, giving you a devilish grin.

“Not too hasty, my dear,” he said, giving you one reassuring peck on the lips before he placed two fingers into your already wet and waiting vulva, pumping his fingers in and out painfully slow. He followed this up with his lips closed around a hard nipple, teased out with his tongue from under your barely-there bra, and then he started to pump faster, as you started to shake and writhe with every wave of pleasure coursing through your body. As you started to get closer to your climax, your curses and other utterances became more frequent and unintelligible the more overstimulated you got. 

Finally, he withdrew his fingers and went straight for your exposed vulva with his mouth. Lifting you off of the counter, he held you close to his face, your legs now wrapped around his neck and tightening as he continued to kiss and suck at your heat. 

The edges of your vision were starting to blur as you got more and more wound up and you cried and pleaded with him to slow down or stop. He didn’t relent until you finally tipped over with a scream of his name, your lower body tensing up and then convulsing with pleasure for an explosive second before you went weak, your juices leaking into his mouth. 

“My my, you’re clearly wound up today, love,” he whispered, now shifting you into his arms so that he held you bridal style.

You nodded only, having apparently gone mute after the strength of the intensity of your orgasm. He laughed at your flustered demeanor and carried you into the bedroom, where he sat on the edge of the bed, you sitting in his lap. 

He gave you a moment to reset, and not wanting to slow the pace of your lovemaking session, you got out of his lap and knelt down to take his large length in his mouth. He sighed and leaned back slightly, his large hand patting your head softly as he let out loud, almost exaggerated moans.

“You take me soooo well, kitten,” he said between groans and moans. “I don’t know how I manage to stay away from you so long.”

You were wondering that as well; you hated these long stretches without seeing him. You continued to pump up and down his shaft, following your lips with your hand wrapped around his member, your fingers gliding now that it was slick with your saliva. He continued to moan, enjoying your work in pleasuring him, then stood up fully.

“Let me help you,” he said, and proceeded to facefuck you slowly at first, then with increasing speed, fast enough that you had trouble keeping up, and so he stabilized you with his hand on the back of your head. You could feel his cock twitch as it hit the back of your throat, and then he let out a louder than usual moan, and decided he would have to take you where it felt even better.

Returning to the edge of the bed, you straddled him and he lowered you onto his swollen member, with you wincing, but delighting at the delicious stretch as you took him in completely. 

“You’re so-” you started, breathily, still adjusting to his size, but he grinned, and started to raise and lower you onto his shaft, almost slamming you against his pelvis.

“I’m so what?” He taunted, knowing full well you were too busy moaning and bouncing with every thrust to get the word you wanted to say out. His golden eyes sparkled, as he admired your chest in this position, but missing the bounce of your breasts, he used one hand to steady you and the other to tear the fabric to restricting your chest.

“Hi - _ ah- - _ soka _ -ah-  _ that bra’s _ -oh-  _ so _ -ah-  _ expensive  _ -ah-  _ why would you _ -ohhh-” _ You started to choke out, upset that he’d ruined your nice set, but he flipped you over on the bed, spreading your legs wide open before thrusting into you again in seconds, your walls immediately clenching around him, as if they didn’t want to risk letting him go again.

“You’re so pretty when you’re struggling to talk,” he teased between pants, biting slightly at the skin of your clavicle as he continued to plunge impossibly deep. “Your body responds to me so well, kitten.”

He let out another groan as he felt you getting wound up again, your back arching now with every powerful thrust, wondering if it was possible to overstimulate your way into brain damage.

“Not yet, darling. Don’t be greedy,” he warned, disconnecting from you and flipping you over once to deliver a blindingly painful slap onto your ass that made you cry out.

“Hisoka!”

“You’ll come when I allow you to,” he warned again. “Now arch your back again for me.”

You obeyed, biting your lip to brace yourself for the prospect of another slap, but he filled you up again instead, and you tried to keep up with his movements until he was satisfied and put you on your back again.

Finally, his lips pressed against yours one more time and his thrusts became slower but deeper. You knew he was getting close, and so were you. You could feel heat rising again from your core and into your chest, your breath getting more irregular, and then in a moment you were there, wrapping your arms around him tightly as he climaxed as well, his arms almost too tight around you. You felt the warm jets of him coming inside you, and let out a sigh of satisfaction as he pulled out. He gave you another peck on the lips as he lay beside you, turned in your direction and smiling, satisfied with himself.

“Did you miss me?” 

Still weak in the knees, you playfully shoved his muscular chest, then shifted the distance between you to cuddle into him. He put his arm around you and held you close.

“I did. Stop leaving so often or we won’t play like this anymore.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he said, with a chuckle.

You knew he would say anything in the brief moments after sex, but for this very moment, you decided to believe him, appreciating the warmth of the man next to you.


End file.
